The present invention relates to a new agent and method for transdermal administration of medicaments.
It is known that the bioavailability of active medicinal agents administered orally or intravenously is frequently unsatisfactory. In recent years, attempts have therefore been made to improve the bioavailability of the active medicinal agents by transdermal administration. Thus, a device for transdermal administration of glyceryl trinitrate has been described, for example, in German Unexamined Laid-Open Application 3,131,610. However, this device is unsuitable for transdermal administration of solid medicines of low water solubility since the diffusion rate of such active agents is too low in such a device.